


[Podfic] A door closing

by sisi_rambles



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Mafuyu’s eyes crept open as he heard the sound of his front door opening and closing quietly, as though Uenoyama had been doing his best not to wake him.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] A door closing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Multifandom Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038738) by [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko). 

As AO3 doesn't let one link directly to a chapter: this is [247](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038738/chapters/49016984)

Length: 00:01:28

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Given/A%20door%20closing.mp3) (1.0 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Given/A%20door%20closing.m4b) (1.0 MB) 


End file.
